As is perhaps well known, many Senior Citizens are required by various circumstances to live alone and often want to brew a single cup of coffee, boullion, or the like. This is quite difficult to do without rather expensive apparatus and attendant waste. This invention is of a brewing apparatus which is composed of a single cup and a pair of matching brewing rings for telescopic engagement with one another to captivate a filter paper between them so that the same may be formed as described more fully hereinafter, using a mating cup as a form and, thereafter, the rings together with the formed filter are adapted to be removed from the exterior or the cup and inserted within the cup so that brewing materials may be positioned within the filter and hot water poured into the cup. After this is done, the rings and the shaped or formed paper spanning the rings are removed from the cup and, after the filter is separted from the rings, and the rings from each other, the paper is discarded. The device may thereafter be cleaned and used repeatedly.